1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for welding together pipe ends of pipes held mutually in line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is known. Therein a guide band is clamped around one of the pipes for welding, which also serves as guide frame for a welding carriage and which also comprises a gear rim of a carriage drive. The size of such a guide band is essential and thus cannot be arranged in advance around a pipe which still has to be transported over transport rollers. This guide band must therefore be arranged at the welding station. If this band were arranged beforehand, the welding carriage would have to be arranged on the guide band later, such that it grips around the guide rails, which is in itself cumbersome. The known guide band is not easy to adapt to varying pipe diameters.